


П'ять днів до Різдва

by Berengella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Platonic Romance, Pre-Het, PumpkinPie, Romantic Fluff
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berengella/pseuds/Berengella
Summary: Доріздвяна вечірка може бути набагато важливішою за різдвяну.





	П'ять днів до Різдва

Коли Гаррі заглянув у прочинені двері, Герміона читала довгий сувій. Купа таких самих, подекуди коротших, а кілька ледь не вдвічі довших, уже прочитаних, громадилася ліворуч. Купа праворуч - ну, вона була трошечки менша. Та щоби там не...  
Благальний погляд Герміони стикнувся з непохитним, майже безжальним.  
\- Досі читаєш? Дай вгадаю, надважливий документ, який нихто не відкривав щонайменше чотириста років і, якщо ти не згадаєш його в доповіді, не відкриє ще років з п’ятсот?  
Заперечити було ніяк, хіба сперечатися про строки.  
\- Отож. Ходімо!  
\- Гаррі, у мене справді багато роботи. Може?..  
\- Не може. У тебе завжди багато роботи, і минулого понеділка, і позаминулого, і позапозаминулого.  
\- Позапозаминулого понеділка був батьків день народження!  
\- Він був у вівторок, - хмикнув Гаррі. - Гарантовано у вівторок, я ще мав відмазати Рона перед Робардсом.  
\- Це важлива доповідь!  
\- Я знаю. Але ж її ніхто не чекає до Різдва, чи не так? І навіть до Нового року. Ти взагалі хоч знаєш, скільки днів лишилося до Різдва?  
\- Звичайно знаю! - Герміона спалахнула, бо це, зрештою, було обурливо. - П’ять днів! І в мене все під контролем, подарунки відправлені ще перед вікендом, я планую такі речі заздалегідь, щоб не долучатися до надмірної експлуатації поштових сов в останній тиждень перед святами...  
\- Герміоно, вдягайся, будь ласка, - доки вона йому вичитувала, Гаррі зняв з вішака мантію і тепер зручно її тримав.  
Лишалося тільки просунути руки в рукави і десь у глибині серця ірраціонально пошкодувати, що Гаррі, тільки-но поклавши цупку тканину Герміоні на плечі, відступив на пару кроків, не став витягати волосся, розправляти комір, хоч на півмиті не торкнувся шкірою до шкіри.  
Герміона застібнулася, підхопила незмінну сумочку:  
\- Ну, я готова.  
\- Ще ні, - хитро примружився Гаррі. - Заплющ очі.  
\- Що це ти робиш?.. - на останньому слові голос зірвався кудись вниз, слід за божевільним серцем, бо разом із м’якою тканиною обличчя і волосся торкнулися пальці і цього було так багато, набагато більше, ніж Герміона сподівалася і ніж вона була готова прийняти.  
\- Готуюся, - голос Гаррі натомість був спокійний. - Бо ж ми йдемо по різдвяний настрій.

Після являння вони опинилися десь. В тому “десь” було зимно, потрохи хурделило і відчувалося стільки простору і свіжості, скільки годі було й уявити, сидячи в дрібній міністерській комірчині десь під землею і навіть без зачарованого віконечка.  
\- Чекай, не знімай пов’язку!   
Гаррі лишив її обмацувати дерево - таке величезне, що й не охопити, з кострубатим стовбуром, подекуди порослим мохом, подекуди вкритим гладенькими крижинками - і відійшов. Він рухався, певно, по колу, іноді зупінявся, і сніг під його кроками порипував то ближче, то подалі.   
Рипіння повернулося і разом із ним прийшов гарячий аромат прянощів: анісу, кориці, гвоздики, цитрусів.  
\- Тримай, - в руки ткнулося паруюче горнятко і солодкувато-терпкий запах повністю огорнув Герміону. - А тепер хвильку не рухайся!  
Гаррі зняв пов’язку однім обережним рухом - і Герміона завмерла, засліплена казковою красою. Височенне крислате дерево, що під ним вона стояла, було ошатно прикрашено. Замість опалого лістя на ньому виблискували кольорові кульки, дзеленчали золотаві дзвоники, вихвалялися вічнозеленою красою букетики падубу, спалахували блискітки ліхтариків. Сніг під деревом мерехтів, відбиваючи сяяння прикрас і подекуди, якщо дивитися крізь ароманту пару - розпливався дрібними веселками. Трохи далі на галявині стояли і розганяли темряву ліхтарі. А вже за ними, в густих сутінках, вгадувалися обриси засніжених пагорбів.  
\- Як же тут гарно!  
\- Я радий! Твоє здоров’я! - Гаррі добряче так ковтнув зі свого горнятка і Герміона теж наважилася спробувати напій.   
\- Як тобі?  
\- Смакота! Те, що треба, аби не змерзнути, - відповіла Герміона зі щирим захопленням і присьорбнула ще. Глінтвейн м’яко підщипував язика і огортав лагідним теплом.  
\- Це добре, бо його в нас ще чимало.  
Під деревом стояв дебелий глек - він тонув в снігу, проте діставав Герміоні до колін.  
\- Оце все на нас двох? Ми ж сп’яніємо задовго до того, як його вип’ємо!  
\- От халепа! - удавано зажурився Гаррі. - Такий продуманий план, а ти розгадала його за два ковтки.  
\- Який іще план?  
\- Ну, я забився із Шеклболтом, що ти хоч раз, та спізнишся на роботу.  
\- Ти ж несерйозно! - Герміона дивилася уважно, але марно шукала хоч якого натяку на жарт. - Господи, ні, ти серйозно! Я цього більше не питиму!  
\- Герміоно! - Гаррі похитав головою. - Тобі насправді треба відпочити. Кінгслі непоганий хлопець, але ж мій друг - ти. Невже ти справді повірила, що я зможу так з тобою вчинити?  
\- Вибач. Я... слухай, я насправлі не знаю, що на мене найшло.  
\- Щоб це не було, та разом ми впораємося. Дозволиш? - Гаррі махнув паличкою і просто із повітря біля Герміони з’явилося крісло. - Прошу пані!  
\- Дякую, ви такий ґречний парубок!  
Подумки Герміона дала собі ляпаса, та було запізно. Це все глінтвейн, точно глінтвейн, інакше вона ніколи б не насмілилася так жартувати.  
\- Гаррі, я не можу більше пити, - жалісно почала вона. - Ще кілька ковтків - і мені буде зле, я сьогодні майже не обідала.  
\- Я навіть не сумнівався. Зараз!  
За другим змахом палички перед Герміоною з’явився маленький столик. Далі Гаррі витяг зі свого мішка закритого горщичка і ложку.  
\- Маєш сюрприз від Крічера.   
Герміона обережно відкрила горщик і випустила з нього густу пару. Печеня була бездоганною. Ложка за ложкою танули у роті, і Герміона майже доїла, коли спохопилася, що Гаррі досі намагається начаклувати собі хоч щось, схоже на сидіння і трохи відмінне від пенька.  
\- Постривай, допоможу.  
В неї вийшло напрочуд гарне крісло.   
\- Ось вона, наочна користь бездоганних оцінок з трансфігурації. Дякую, - Гаррі зручно вмостився і простягнув другу ложку до горщика, дряпнувши по денцю.  
\- Вибач, я все з’їла.  
\- Не страшно, тут у мене ще пиріг чи щось таке. Мабуть, із морквою.  
Герміона обережно відкусила яскраву помаранчеву начинку.  
\- Ні, це гарбуз. Гарбузяний пиріг, оце Крічер нафантазував.  
\- Ага, якби він досі мені належав, я б змусив його відкрити паб. Після того, як я дав йому одяг, Крічер став зовсім нестерпний. Заявив, що тепер він вільний ельф, тому вільно обирає турбуватися про великого чародія, себто про мене. Годує так, що я скоро лусну, завжди нагадує про теплі мантії, і, здається, чигає десь неподалік, коли я на патрулюванні. Можу вільно віддихнути, лише коли він йде розшукувати чергові скарби Блеків. Весь той тиждень, на щастя.  
\- О, і він щось знайшов?  
\- Знайшов.  
\- Даси подивитись?  
\- Поки що - хіба подивитись! - відповів Гаррі дещо суворіше, ніж треба.  
Вони обидва розуміли, чому. Вони обидва вважали, що ще легко відбулися. А всього-то - Герміона без дозволу вхопила веретено. Нібито-то гладеньке, гарно виточене - і вкололася.   
Наче нічого страшного, подряпина і годі, закапала настоянкою бодяну та й по всьому. Та за кілька днів спочатку палець, потім долоня, рука по лікоть і вище почали раптово ціпеніти, ніби терпли від незручного спання. Аж поки Герміона зацепеніла вся і просто впала у квартирі батьків.  
Добре, що поруч був Рон, він переконав звернутися до чаролікарів, а не їхати в звичайну лікарню. Тож Герміона отямилася в своєму гарненькому дівчачому ліжку, під наглядом пані Помфрі. Цілителька виглядала схвильованою, довго щось там діагностувала, детально розпитувала, як Герміона почувається і тільки потому впустила матір. Третім відвідувачем став Гаррі, він і роз’яснив, що проблема була з веретеном, і, на жаль, знадобилися час і складне чаклунство, щоб все виправити. І він радий, що Герміона одужала. І йому дуже шкода, що так сталося, і капосне веретено вже спалене. Розчарування з розчарувань! Герміона сподівалася сама дістатися до веретена і розібратися, що сталося. Бо всі наполегливо розпитували, що вона пам’ятає, і жодна жива душа не поцікавилася, що їй наснилося. І то на краще, бо Фіннеас Найджелус Блек, до чийого портрета вона дісталася так швидко, як змогла, делікатністю не відрізнявся і замість помогти довів Герміону до палаючих щік, калатаючого серця і розпачливих сліз. Майстер, куди проти нього Вальбурзі!  
Не можна було згадувати ті сни. Не можна було нікому розказувати, що в них Гаррі був поруч від дня знайомства і кожної важливої миті. Там уві сні він знав, що вколотий веретеном палець - то дрібниця. Звичайно ж, Герміона засне, але він її поцілує - і вона прокинеться.   
І таки прокинулась, з присмаком поцілунку на вустах, у карколомному світі, де довелося звикати, що за нею упадає Рон, а Гаррі не бачить поруч із собою нікого, крім Джінні. Найбільш дивним і розпачливим було те, що саме цей світ був справжнім. Герміона із подивом згадувала, що навіть готувалася побратися з Роном і хотіла цього. Єдине, чого вона не могла згадати - доторків і поцілунків Рона. Вже більш, як півроку, вони видавалися то смішними, то чужими.  
\- Ти чого засмучена?  
\- Та таке, мабуть, трохи втомилася.  
\- Трохи - не те слово, - Гаррі відставив своє горнятко і взяв Герміону за руку. - Послухай мене, послухай, будь ласка, уважно. Це не діло, що ти так занурилася в свої папери. Ми стурбовані, і Рон, взагалі-то, не знає, як тепер до тебе підступитися. Він не хоче заважати твоїй роботі, але почувається покинутим, настільки поспіхом ви бачитесь. Джінні і Луна ледь згадали, коли востаннє з тобою говорили...  
\- То де ж вони всі? Чому не прийшли зараз? - трохи запальніше, ніж треба, зупинила його Герміона.  
\- Серйозно? Рон на чергуванні, Джінні у квіддічному таборі, повертається післязавтра, і от тоді я вже не матиму ні хвильки вільного часу, Луна в Мунго біля батька, остання експедиція пішла не за планом. Продовжувати?  
\- Якщо ти збираєшся сказати, що я працюю над важливим проектом, то будь ласка.  
Герміона сховалася за своїм вже пустим горнятком, зробивши вигляд, що п’є. Гаррі барився і барився із відповіддю, та нарешті заговорив:  
\- Вибач, я не повинен був тиснути. Хочеш повернутися?  
Герміона знову роззирнулася навколо, ковзнула поглядом по ліхтариках, гілочках падубу, сніжинках.  
\- Та ні, тут справді гарно. Просто дивно. Я настільки звикла до своїх сувоїв, що десь за думками досі спливають згадки про перевертнів.  
\- Хочеш, відволічу?  
Музика зазвучала ніби звідусіль. Один гітарний акорд, другий, хрипкий чоловічий голос - Герміона впізнала пісню і тепер захоплено хитала головою.  
\- Музику довелося трохи пошукати. Дозволиш? - Гаррі простягнув їй руку.  
Вони не старалися, просто трималися за руки, просто переступали - як колись у наметі, і це було трохи ніяково, трохи щемно, трохи весело.  
\- Ти посміхаєшся. Сто років цього не бачив.  
\- І більше не побачиш. Заплющ очі.  
Це вже був не глінтвейн. Це була сама Герміона. Короткий поцілунок - це те, що вона могла собі дозволити, те, що вона змогла би пояснити. Зрештою, це просто. Це просто вуста до вуст. І ще це, на жаль, швидко.  
Гаррі виглядав трохи ошелешеним, тримав пальці біля вуст.   
\- Що це було?  
\- Маленька помста. За зав’язані очі.  
\- Дуже маленька, просто-таки непомітна. Спробуєш іще?  
\- Та ні, дякую. Мабуть, нам вже час.  
Гаррі одразу ж став серйозним.   
\- Як скажеш. Хочеш піти просто зараз чи даси мені пару хвилин все тут прибрати?  
\- Можу і допомогти, - Герміона першою підняла паличку.  
Зібралися вони швидко.  
Але замість розз’явитися Гаррі міцно притис її до себе і поцілував - і цілував довго-довго. Герміона почувалася, ніби в зачарованому сні. Але ж це був не сон! Не випадкова помилка! Вона заборсалася і Гаррі її відпустив.   
\- Це було... - Герміоні забракло слів і вона випалила перше, що хоч трохи відображало ситуацію: - нечесно.  
\- Нечесно, - повторив за нею Гаррі.  
\- Так не можна.  
\- Не можна.  
\- В нас є Рон і Джінні.  
\- Джінні і Рон, авжеж, - погодився Гаррі.  
\- Досить дражнитися! Дякую за чудовий вечір, мушу йти.   
\- Я також. Ми в Шотландії, неподдалік Хогвартсу - це на випадок, якщо ти розсердилася абощо і захочеш розз’явитися сама.  
Вони відступли одне від одного на кілька кроків.  
\- Герміоно! Знаєш, останнє на сьогодні. Скоро свята. Буде багато вільного часу, багато зустрічей з коханими і друзями. Але ж десь там в кінці свят чи зразу після них з’явиться трохи часу на себе, трохи часу подумати, що насправди важливо. Обіцяй мені, що подумаєш.   
\- Обіцяю. Мир? - Герміона повернулася, взяла Гаррі за руку. І вони розз’явилися удвох, покидаючи казкову шотландську зиму, повертаючись до дощового Лондону.

**Author's Note:**

> Була би щаслива знайти бету!


End file.
